Juste une fois
by Ako-Cissnei
Summary: Il l'aime. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas. Il sait que ses sentiments sont sans espoirs. Quoique... Naruto : les scènes cachées ?   / Yaoi / Lemon / One-shoot


ITADEI : _Juste une fois_

Enfin une première fic sur ce compte... La toute première que je finis, en fait -'

Mon tout premier lemon aussi, soyez indulgents... Et n'hésitez pas à me corriger éventuellement ou à me faire part d'idées pour m'améliorer, c'est aussi pour ça que je poste des fictions ici ^^

POV Deidara, vous l'aurez compris... Et, bien évidemment le personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à notre cher Maître Kishimoto . C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, comme scénario, je sais, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même... Et puis c'est juste un prétexte pour pouvoir écrire sur mon couple favori ( ou l'un d'eux ) dans Naruto !

Je dois être complètement confuse dans ce que je raconte... J'suis fatiguée, c'est pour ça -'

Bon, trêve de blablas, lisez plutôt... Et laissez des reviews, sioupléééééé ! ^^

* * *

-Nibi est maintenant scellé. Il reste trois bijûs.

C'est l'annonce que nous fit notre chef, après les six jours passés à notre sinistre repaire, à extraire ce fichu démon-chat de cette pauvre femme de Kumo No Kuni. Six jours sans bouger… Je sens que je vais avoir droit à de sacrées courbatures, pour changer.

-Rompez ! ajoute le rénégat de la Pluie d'un ton sans réplique, les yeux remplis d'une sorte de fascination morbide rivés sur l'immense artefact, qui consistait en la seule décoration de la grotte, et qui nous faisait l'honneur d'ouvrir un sixième oeil. C'est le sixième démon qu'il reçoit, logique. Macabre à souhaits.

Le cadavre du réceptacle femelle tombe enfin, inerte, les yeux clos, du sang s'échappant de ses lèvres grisâtres alors qu'il heurte le sol de pierre avec un superbe "sdobam !". Cette fille aurait pu avoir une vie tellement plus simple si le hasard ne l'avait pas désignée pour être le jouet des ingrats des hautes instances de son villages, qui en avait fait leur arme ultime, leur atout, leur réceptacle. Révoltant. Et complètement inutile : Hidan et Kakuzu, qui l'avait capturée, étaient revenus en pleine forme, presque sans taches. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à leur opposer, pauvre chose : l'un est immortel, l'autre possède cinq coeurs. Même moi, il ne me serait pas aisé de leur tenir tête. Les seules personne de mon cercle ( réduit, certes ) de connaissances capables de réussir cet exploit seraient plutôt Pain, le leader d'Akatsuki, Kisame, de Kiri No Kuni, le "démon sans queue", et sans doute Itachi. Ce même homme qui a décimé son propre clan, sa famille entière, sans sourciller. Ou presque. Seul son coq prétentieux de petit frère, Sasuke Uchiwa, avait bénéficié de la clémence de celui dont le nom signifiait "belette". Mais bien sûr, au lieu de lui en être reconnaissant et de couler tranquillement des jours paisibles, genre chacun-chez-soi-et-les-vaches-seront-bien-gardées, le cadet n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se mettre en tête de se venger. Donc de traquer son frère, et Akatsuki par la même occasion. Donc nous créer un joli tas d'em…nnuis. Espèce de petit orgueilleux ingrat.

Remarquez, c'est ce qu'Itachi avait prévu, et voulu. Lui donner le but ultime de la vengeance dans le seul objectif de le rendre fort et donc d'assurer sa sécurité. Mouais. J'ignore quelle éducation Konoha accorde à ses shinobis, mais ça ne doit pas être beau à voir, si les Uchiwa sont les dignes représentants de leur village. Laisser son propre frère l'éliminer en montant tout un mirage pour le protéger…

C'est drôle, mais associer les mots "Itachi" et "se faire éliminer" dans la même phrase me parait vraiment étrange. Carrément anormal. Et en même temps, j'ai... peur ?

Je secoue la tête. Il faut que j'arrête de laisser mes pensées s'égarer de la sorte. Je suis un shinobi, hm ? Et les sentiments comme la peur, l'attachement, et autres n'ont pas leur place dans le coeur d'un shinobi. Je pense trop ( pour une fois, remarquez... ), ce n'est pas bien. Du tout.

Mais, comme par hasard, mes yeux rencontrent soudain ceux d'Itachi. ( Zut… ) Et mes résolutions précédentes de vaciller dangereusement.

Il a désactivé ses sharingans, baissant pour une fois l'armure rouge qui m'empêche habituellement de savoir ce qu'il pense. Il semble plus fatigué que jamais, ses cernes atteignent des dimensions incroyables et ses paupière sont à demi fermées. Cela dit, cela n'empêche en rien son regard d'être aussi perçant que d'habitude. Mais une telle lassitude se lit dedans que c'en est affolant. Tout à coup, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pourvu que cette fatigue s'envole. Le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer si fort que je finirais par avoir mal aux bras. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais le perdre d'un seul coup, qu'il pourrait tomber en miettes d'un instant à l'autre.

-Pas trop tôt ! s'exclame soudain une voix criarde, que j'identifie comme appartenant à l'autre taré d'immortel masochiste, communément appelé Hidan.

L'Uchiwa détourne alors les yeux, étouffant dans l'oeuf mes désirs et mes peurs. Et j'ai presque envie de me coller des gifles… Mais à Hidan encore plus. Tu n'aurais pas pu te retenir et la fermer pendant quelques secondes encore ?

-On file pour Konoha, Hidan, lui répond le roi de coeur, celui que nous appelons Kakuzu, sans se départir de son impassibilité habituelle. Il n'a pas grand-chose à envier à Itachi sur ce plan-là, et ne s'illumine vaguement que lorsqu'il compte son argent.

Konoha… Je me dois de les avertir, dans ce cas. Même s'il m'en coûte de l'admettre, ceux des feuilles ne sont pas des adversaires anodins. Gnnn…

-Kakuzu, Hidan… Si vous allez à Konoha, j'ai un conseil à vous donner. Hm ! C'est là-bas que se trouve Naruto Uzumaki, le réceptacle.

Ce gamin m'énerve tellement que je dois retenir un nouveau "hm !" d'agacement. Et il est accompagné de Kakashi, qui plus est… Un seul et unique sharingan, même pas l'honneur d'apartenir au clan Uchiwa, et il est aussi doué qu'Itachi. Raaah…

Je m'arrche littéralement de la bouche les mots suivants :

-Faites très attention à lui… Hm !

-Hé là, Deidara ! Ne me met pas dans le même sac que toi, tu veux ? réagit aussitôt Hidan, Je ne suis pas un amateur qui supplie Kakuzu de lui recoller le bras ! ( en plus d'avoir cinq coeurs, l'avare est capable de recoudre tout et n'importe quoi. J'en ai donc profité pour récupérer mes bras. )

On m'y reprendra, tiens. Et puis, c'était les _deux _bras que j'ai perdu dans mon combat contre Kyûbi et le Croc Blanc Junior, d'abord. Quand on ne sait pas de quoi on parle, on la ferme ! Hm !

-C'est sûr, intervient cependant Kakuzu, devançant de peu la réplique acerbe qui s'apprêtait à franchir mes lèvres, Toi, c'était la tête.

Et paf ! Bien envoyé. Je croise mes bras tout neufs avec satisfaction.

-Kakuzu ! rugit son équipier, Dis, t'es de quel côté ?

-Allez, active ! élude l'autre, visiblement désireux d'en découdre avec les ninjas des feuilles. ( Comme je le comprend… )

-Tsss…

Avec deux "swosh", le duo disparaît. Restent Pain, sa coéquipière Konan, cet idiot de Tobi ( l'endormi qui me sert de binôme, maintenant que Sasori s'est fait avoir… Par ces chiens de Konoha, encore eux. ), Kisame et Itachi. Ah, et la plante carnivore shizophrène, Zesto… Non, Zetsu.

Ce dernier ne s'attarde pas trop, ainsi que le leader et Konan. Je jette un dernier regard à Itachi, très vite, puis quitte le lugubre repaire à mon tour, suivi du clown de service au masque. Le requin et le porteur de sharingans doivent encore capturer Yonbi, je crois, le démon qui utilise les techniques Yoton. Je les plains, Tobi et moi avons bien mérité notre autorisation de nous reposer deux jours au repaire vingt-six. Remarquez, je ne peux pas encore créer plus gros que mes bombes c1… Je ne serais pas d'une très grande utilité sur le terrain.

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rester à me tourner les pouces au repaire. ( Cela dit, ça pourrait être intéressant… Mais j'ai encore les mains bandées, elles ne me seront pas utiles tout de suite, dans tout les sens du terme. ...Ben quoi, je fais bien ce que je veux, ce sont mes mains ! ). Laissant l'autre abruti ronfler bruyamment dans la grotte, je sors et avance au hasard dans la forêt qui nous encercle. Je saurais bien me débrouiller pour retrouver mon chemin quand je serais calmé.

Loin des regards, je laisse enfin mes pensées vagabonder. Et toutes convergent vers un seul point : Itachi Uchiwa. Pourquoi… Pourquoi ? C'est la question que je me pose depuis mon entrée à l'Akatsuki. Depuis que j'ai expérimenté le genjutsu des Uchiwa, depuis le jour où je suis devenu le nouvel équipier de Sasori, en remplacement d'Orochimaru. Pourquoi lui ? Et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser sans cesse à l'homme qui m'a vaincu, le premier depuis ce croûton de Tsuchikage ?

Je finis par me laisser choir contre un arbre, en proie à des idées de moins en moins conventionnelles. Cela doit faire trois bons quarts d'heure que je marche tout droit devant moi… Et que je me retiens de toute mes forces pour ne pas poser mes mains sur mon entrejambe. Merde… ça fait mal, ces pantalons sont trop serrés. Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine et enfoui ma tête dans mes bras.

-Deidara ?

Hein ? Cette voix… C'est pas possible !

-I… Itachi ?

Que… Nos binômes étaient si proches que ça ? En plus, je ne vois Kisame nulle part… Je m'apprête à poser la question au sujet de mes fantasmes, mais il me devance :

-Où est Tobi ?

-'Dort comme un bienheureux au repaire vingt-six. ( Et grand bien lui en fasse. ). Et Kisame ?

-Il m'a demandé de lui laisser Yonbi, il s'en occupe.

C'est beau, l'esprit d'équipe, tiens. Enfin, je suis mal placé pour lui faire des reproches…

-Tout va bien ?

Deidara, mode pause. Pardon ?

Passée la stupéfaction d'entendre l'Uchiwa s'inquiéter à voix haute ( pour autrui, qui plus est… ), je veux me relever… Euh, avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Ces pantalons sont _beaucoup trop_ moulants. Je ferais bien d'arrêter de le regarder… Bon, d'accord, de le dévorer des yeux, parce que ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais pouvoir calmer une certaine partie un peu trop en relief.

-Oui, bien sûr. Hm ! ( Mode dédain. Je ne suis pas crédible, mais alors pas du tout-du-tout… )

Par pitié, vas-t-en ! Je ne tiens plus, là. Rien que d'entendre sa voix est une torture.

J'ai à peine pensé cette phrase que je capte un léger froissement derrière moi. Il part, ça y est. Non… Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Merde ! _Pourquoi_ ? Mes yeux me brûlent. Je serre fort les paupière, me mords la lèvre et me recroquevillle un peu plus. J'ai envie de le supplier de rester, de ne pas tourner le dos, mais je n'ai pas le droit. Je peux savoir ce qui m'a pris de vouloir devenir shinobi, puis Nukenin ? Moi aussi, j'aurais pu avoir une vie bien plus tranquille…

Soudain, une main me relève le menton, puis deux paumes s'emparent de mon visage, et une bouche avide s'appuie contre la mienne. Je crois rêver. Je rouvre les yeux pour m'assurer que je n'hallucine pas. Une peau de porcelaine, des cernes grises, des mèches noir d'encre. Et surtout, une langue qui titille impatiemment mes lèvres closes. Je referme les paupières aussi vite que je les avaient ouvertes pour mieux en profiter et lui laisse le passage. Je rend avec délice son baiser à Itachi. Ma raison me hurle vaguement d'interrompre tout ça et de fuir en courant devant toutes ces émotions qui montent, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y prêter attention. Au diable les convenances, les lois des shinobis, et tout le tralala. Tout ce que je veux, c'est faire durer cet instant le plus longtemps possible, peu importent les conséquences. En réalité, j'aimerais même plus, mais il serait sage de ne pas trop pousser la chance. Le destin est déjà bien clément.

La passion cesse tout à coup. Nos lèvres se séparent, et chaque langue regagne sa bouche, à mon grand regret. Je ne veux pas rouvrir les yeux, je suis sûr que si je le fais, il ne sera plus là.

Pour l'instant, je peux encore sentir son souffle se mêler au mien, son odeur enivrante, sucrée, sa présence rassurante.

Nous restons ainsi une longue minute. Je n'ose pas bouger, de peur de rompre de charme. Cet instant est de cristal, si fragile. Et va se briser d'un moment à l'autre, j'essaie de m'y résoudre.

Mais on dirait que je vais de surprise en surprise.

-Deidara…

J'ai toujours trouvé mon nom relativement bizarre. Mais l'entendre prononcer de cette façon, avec cette voix, si faible qu'elle est presque inaudible, suffit à me plonger bêtement dans une sorte d'euphorie stupide.

Je finis enfin par me risquer à entrouvrir les yeux. Et ce que je vois me pétrifie. Itachi… Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu sembles si… vulnérable. C'est impossible, il doit y avoir un bug dans la matrice. Le monde ne tourne plus rond. Je dois faire quelque chose. Je ne veux pas le voir comme ça. Je suis certain qu'il est inquiet pour son frère ( salaud de Sasuke ! ), et usé par toutes les manigances dans lesquelles il a été entrainé. Il est vraiment fatigué.

Alors, comme un gamin, je me jette dans ses bras, espérant moi aussi trouver un certain réconfort dans cette proximité. J'ignore s'il est surpris, ou irrité. Mais en tout cas, il ne me repousse pas. A nouveau, nous restons enlacés pendant un laps de temps indéterminé. Je m'agrippe à lui. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Après une minute, peut-être deux, il se dégage doucement. J'ai à peine le temps de m'affoler que je sens à nouveau ses lèvres s'emparer des miennes, avec un peu plus de brusquerie cette fois, presque désespérément. Je lui répond avec autant d'ardeur, retenant à grand-peine mon désir montant.

J'ai oublié Tobi, qui de toute façon n'est pas prêt d'ouvrir un oeil, Kisame, qui n'a sûrement pas besoin d'aide ( il a plutôt intérêt, de toute façon… ), Akatsuki, les bijûs, même mon argile et mes explosions ne comptent plus. Ma main gauche rejoint sa nuque, et la droite presse l'arrière de sa tête, mes doigts se perdent dans les cheveux de jais. Je ne le lâcherais pas.

Les mains du porteur de sharingans, en revanche, ne restent pas statiques. Elles sont partout, sur mes hanches, sur mes cuisses, passant et repassant sur mon torse sous l'uniforme de l'Organisation, enflammant tout ce qu'elles touchent, et se rapprochant toujours plus d'un endroit très sensible. Il détache mes cheveux, envoie valser mon bandeau frontal. Je l'imite. Nous nous séparons à nouveau, mais c'est seulement pour mieux revenir à la charge. Itachi s'attaque cette fois à mon cou et à mon oreille, m'arrachant un gémissement aigu. Je me mords les lèvres pour en retenir d'autres ( une entreprise ardue ) alors qu'il mordille délicieusement ma clavicule, laissant des marques en divers endroits. Hm ! Nom d'un chien… !

Je tremble. Il descend bas, chatouille mon bas-ventre, mais n'atteint toujours pas mon organe si tendu qu'il me fait mal. Je décide alors de prendre l'initiative. Mes mains, toujours recouvertes de leurs bandages, passent de sa nuque à son haut, et se chargent de lui retirer. Je sens ses lèvres s'étirer doucement contre mon cou. Il sourit. Et, avant que je ne puisse protester, il me fait passer de la position assise à allongé sur son manteau, étalé par terre. Et je m'aperçois au passage que je suis torse nu, moi aussi… Et que mon pauvre T-shirt gît sous forme de quelques bouts de tissu pas très loin. C'est pas grave, je re-demanderai à Kakuzu…

Mon ( j'ai bien dit "mon" ) Itachi se place à califourchon sur moi, plie son propre haut et le pose derrière ma tête, comme un oreiller, puis s'empare de mes mains, dont il défait les bandages avec une lenteur calculée et insuportable.

Ceci fait, il replonge sur moi, sans un mot, et pose son visage sur mon torse dénudé, dont il part à la découverte sans plus attendre. Je ne retiens plus mes gémissements, qui se muent petit à petit en cris d'extase.

Visiblement, mon partenaire commence à se lasser de s'en tenir aux préliminaires, puisque mon pantalon se fait la malle. Je m'occupe du sien sans me faire prier. Et continue de laisser mes paumes se délecter de son corps ( Si tous les Uchiwa sont sculptés comme lui, l'extermination de son clan a été un vrai gâchis… ), ce qu'il apprécie visiblement. Et audiblement. Je me félicite de réussir à arracher de tels sons à l'impassible Itachi Uchiwa, de le voir sous un jour tellement inédit. Il est tout à moi.

Les seuls obstacles au passage à la vitesse supérieure sont désormais réduits à deux ridicules bouts de tissus. Qui menacent de craquer sous la contrainte.

J'ai complètement oublié ce que j'étais venu faire ici. Même où je suis. Où nous sommes. Je sais seulement que l'homme que j'aime est juste au-dessus de moi. Car c'est le cas, je l'aime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment, ni quand c'est arrivé, je m'en veux même d'être aussi… guimauve, mais c'est la vérité.

J'oublierais presque mon propre nom si mon fantasme ne le murmurait pas en continu comme je répète le sien. Cela ne devrait pas être permi d'être aussi désirable.

Oh, et puis zut. Son boxer file rejoindre nos pantalons et les débris de mon haut, et je n'attend pas sa permission pour le prendre en main. Et de faire jouer mes attributs d'une toute autre façon que leur fonction habituelle, tout en continuant de couvrir sa peau immaculée de traces roses et brillantes.

Il finit tout de même par rétablir les rôles. Je me trouve re-plaqué sur l'oreiller de fortune, mes mains plaquées au-dessus de ma tête, et mon vis-à-vis se débarasse de la dernière barrière en s'aidant de ses dents.

Plus rien ne nous sépare. Sa main droite libère mon épaule et descend rejoindre mon visage. Puis agrippe ma jambe droite, caresse l'intérieur de ma cuisse. On dirait un enfant qui tente de faire durer le plus longtemps possible le plaisir procuré par une excellente sucrerie. ( Et c'est moi qui dis ça… )

Son souffle est chaud, erratique, et plus fort que jamais. Et, lorsqu'il met fin à la torture en posant enfin ses lèvres douces sur mon intimité tendue à l'extrême, je suis incapable de retenir un cri plus fort que les précédents, en me cambrant au point d'en avoir mal au dos. J'aimerais encore plus.

Mais lui prend tout son temps, explore le moindre centimètre carré qu'il ne connait pas encore. S'il continue comme ça, je ne vais vraiment plus pouvoir me retenir.

Alors que je me rapproche dangereusement du point de non-retour, Itachi se redresse brusquement, et ramène son visage à la hauteur du mien en une fraction de seconde. Je peux y lire un niveau d'émotions jamais atteint chez lui… Et je me sens bouleversé. Une véritable adolescente, ingénue et innocente. ( Enfin, innocente, plus tant que ça, mais bon… ) Mais après tout… Et alors ?

-Ita… chi… S'il te plait… Ah…

Il accède à ma demande sans que j'ai besoin d'en dire davantage. J'aurais sans doute un certain mal à retourner au repaire, mais qu'est-ce que je peux m'en taper…

Il relève encore un peu mes cuisses, et tout à coup, je le sens en moi, sans préparation préliminaire.

Je me serais jamais cru capable de produire un tel son. Ni d'éprouver une telle sensation. Même si la douleur est plus importante que je ne l'aurais cru, elle est dominée par la sensation de plus en plus nette de ne plus faire qu'un avec Itachi. Enfin.

Je commence tout de suite à onduler, sans vraiment réfléchir. Cela fait un mal de chien, mais je ne peux pas attendre. Je ne suis pas d'une nature patiente.

Et tout explose. Je hurle le nom de celui qui m'a amené ici, en écho à ce dernier qui lui échappe le mien. J'espère vraiment qe nous sommes loin du repaire vingt-six, parce que que Tobi se réveille maintenant est la dernière chose que je souhaite.

Nous nous immobilisons, tremblants, profitant des derniers instant qu'il nous restent et qui semblent partir à une vitesse folle, comme toutes nos caressent se transforment en souvenirs.

Mon amant se retire lentement, avec une douceur que je n'attendais pas chez l'Uchiwa, puis m'embrasse encore une fois, longuement, mais à la fois trop rapidement.

Mon ténébreux pose sa tête près de moi, et passe sa main dans mes cheveux tandis qu'une sourde tristesse envahit mon esprit.

C'est déjà fini.

La première et la dernière fois.

* * *

-… Tu es si froid, d'habitude, que je n'arrive jamais à savoir ce que tu penses. Mais tout porte croire que tu es en train de pleurer, là.

Non, je ne pleure pas. Il pleut sur mon visage, c'est tout. Je sais que je ne trouverais aucune réponse en fouillant le ciel, mais je ne sais plus où chercher.

-Je suis désolé pour ton petit frère, ajoute mon équipier, l'air pas vraiment désolé du tout. Tu es désormais le dernier des Uchiwa.

Sans rire ? Je n'aurais pas deviné tout seul, merci. Et puis c'est faux, quand bien même Sasuke ne serait plus.

-Non. Il n'est pas mort. Et puis..

Non. Je doute pouvoir me confier à Kisame. Personne ne doit savoir.

-Et puis ? interroge ce dernier, curieux.

Mais je ne l'écoute plus. La raison de ma mélancolie ne réside pas là, de toute façon. Sasuke n'est pas mort. Mais un certain ninja des roches trop sûr de lui, si. Et ça me rend tout drôle. Pourquoi ?

-La pluie… Elle s'est arrêtée.

Finalement, la réponse est arrivée. Deidara ?

Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Deidara…

**F I ****N**

**

* * *

**

Oui bon, je sais, c'est triste, mais c'est pas ma faute, j'ai juste fait les scènes cachées... Le reste c'est la faute à Masashi !

Guimauve comme pas permis, la fin... Enfin.

Verdict ?

Reviews ?

C'était pas totalement de la merde en boîte ?

Bisous à tous et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! =)

3 Ako


End file.
